Sasuke's Penguin Army
by Rainbow-Raptor
Summary: It's a very cold night in Konoha, and Sasuke has a strange way of keeping warm. some fluff, OOC, AU


Okay, this is my first fanfiction, I hope it's not too bad. A short one shot ItaSasu.

The usual disclaimer stuff, I don't own Naruto or any characters, and don't like incest don't read :3

Enjoy! ^w^

It was very cold out that night, the coldest it's been in years. Sasuke was in his room, with several blankets and a thick black comforter covering him. The was covered head to toe.

Under the blankets was a tall, handsome, pale, seemingly perfect 15 year old boy – who was curled in a ball, wearing a baggy sweater and boxer briefs (Not the best choice for cold weather), shivering, and huddling and army of stuffed penguins around himself.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the tough, stoic, icy-death-glare-giving, chicken butt hair Sasuke Uchiha, slept with about 40 stuffed penguins when it got cold out. He hated cold.

The were Emperor Penguins, some were 6 inches tall, while some were 3 feet tall. And yes, they all had names, and Sasuke knew all of them, never confusing one penguin for another. Each penguin was unique, and there were differences in all of them. One had a scarf and a Santa hat, one held a tomato in it's flippers (This one was Sasuke's favorite), one even had an Ash Ketchum hat and a pokeball. No one knew of this penguin love, of course, not his two best friends, Naruto and Sakura, not even the one person he was closest to, his Aniki.

Sasuke clutched his blankets and his penguins closer to himself, he couldn't sleep.

"Dammit," he said aloud, "I wish it wasn't so cold out."

Itachi was walking down the hallway, heading to his room to go to bed. He was wearing long pajama pants that hung on his hip and no shirt. He never had minded cold, and the heat was already on, so he thought it was nice and toasty in their home.

He stopped at his brother's door, thinking he should stop in and say goodnight, if his brother was still awake. He opened the door slowly and popped his head inside.

"Otouto, are you up?" Itachi asked. Sasuke peeped his head out from the blankets and looked up at his brother.

"Yeah, I can't sleep," he said with a slight groan at the end. Itachi smirked.

"It's the cold, isn't it?" Itachi asked chuckling. Sasuke slightly scowled.

"Yes, Aniki, you know I hate the cold," Sasuke said, again clutching blankets and penguins to himself.

"You want Aniki to sleep with you tonight?" Itachi asked. Sasuke's eyes lit up. He normally would accept the offer but, he didn't want Itachi seeing his 'army' under the covers. He'd never let him live it down.

"No thanks."

"C'mon, it'll be just like when we were kids, you used to love having me sleep with you." Sasuke still protested.

"Aniki, I'm 15, and you're 19, we're not kids."

"So?"

"No."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm not taking no for an answer," Itachi said with a smirk as he turned on the lights and walked closer to Sasuke's bed. He stood in bewilderment looking at all the lumps and bumps under the comforter.

"Sasuke, what's all this?" Itachi asked.

"It's... it's... um... nothing, so go to bed," Sasuke said almost pleadingly. Itachi pretended not to hear him and flung all 3 blankets off of the bed at once. The sudden wind created by it and the colder air hitting his skin made him shiver even more. Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at what lay before him. A full fledged smile tugged at his lips. The penguins seemed to look up at Itachi, while Sasuke stared in disbelief, Itachi had discovered his secret.

"Sasuke... why are all of these -"

"Shut up!" he yelled as he covered his face, for a blush was starting to form, "All of them keep me warm, like when the real ones in the antarctic huddle up to keep warm!"

Itachi didn't know whether to shout 'Kawaii!' or to burst out laughing. He decided to go with the nicer answer. He climbed onto the middle of the bed, moving penguins out of the way in the process, and Sat above Sasuke, using his arms to support himself. He moved his head next to Sasuke's ear.

"That's cute Sasuke, but these penguins aren't going to give you much warmth, they don't give off body heat," Itachi said, his breathing into Sasuke's ear sent shivers up the younger boy's spine. Sasuke tried to resist his brother.

"Itachi, really, the penguins are fine, now put the ones you knocked over back on my bed and go to your own bed." Itachi knocked over more penguins and flipped Sasuke on top of him.

"That's why you were shivering until I got in bed with you?" Itachi asked, smirking and lifting a brow. Sasuke's cheeks became even redder. He looked away.

"Um... um... I... I um..." Sasuke stuttered. Itachi smiled.

"That's what I thought, Otouto." After saying this, he gently leaned in and kissed his brother's lips. Sasuke immediately melted into the kiss. He kissed his brother back.

Itachi ran his tongue across his brother's bottom lip, and Sasuke gladly opened his mouth. Itachi's tongue slithered inside, exploring Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke's tongue played with his brother's, but Itachi ultimately won in dominance. Itachi released Sasuke's lips from his own, brushing his hand across Sasuke's cheek. After a few more kisses, Sasuke curled into Itachi, who put his arms around his younger brother.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"These penguins don't keep me warm, you should sleep with me tonight." Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Of course I will, little brother." Sasuke smiled.

"Good. Goodnight Aniki, I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

After that, Sasuke had no problems dealing with the cold at night.

Thank you for reading, please don't flame, I'm a beginner :)


End file.
